imformes de Komui: misiones de Miranda
by Makie Karin
Summary: Komui tiene informes de todas las mision que los exorcistas han echo y ahora tiene que haber de una nueva integrante que es Miranda Lotto


**Informes de Komui: **

**Misiones de Miranda Lotto**

* * *

Misión 1:

Lavi habla mucho, ayuda nada.

* * *

Compañeros Allen Walker y Lavi.

* * *

-Miranda te busca Komui tiene una misión

-Ya voy

Se fue con Reever, para que le llevara a donde se encontraba el hermano mas loco del mundo, el chino obsesionado con su hermana, ese era Komui, el cual esta explicando a un alvino y un pelirrojo, de que se trataba la misión, cuando llego la castaña, el alvino al verla le saludo con la mano, en cambio el pelirrojo se acerco al alvino, y le pregunto quien era, el otro le respondió, aunque el pelirrojo tenia memoria fotográfica, se olvido de Miranda, por que ella no tiene mucha relevancia por eso.

Como ya estaban los 3 exorcista que habían solicitado, Komui comienza de nuevo con la información de la misión, que los tres exorcistas tenían que enfrentar, no era la gran cosa en realidad la única dificultad era que, tenían que caminar mucho, como era un lugar alejado tenían que caminar un buen trecho, luego de eso tenían el otro problema, que en realidad no era mucho, solo era la gran cantidad de akumas, en esa área ,sin embrago, solo se trataban akumas de nivel 1, era perfecto para la primera misión de la castaña, no era muy difícil.

Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, ya que el pueblo ese era lejos, era como unas 2 horas en tren, desde ahí tendrían que caminar como 1 hora, y luego encontrarían el pueblo, en donde se encontraba la inocencia.

Cuando tuvieron que caminar los tres exorcistas, empezaron a hablar para que así la caminata no les pareciera tan larga, que se diga.

-Y….Miranda es tu primera misión verdad.

-Si.

-Que suerte tienes, ya que yo te acompaño.

-Espero no ser una molestia.

-Claro que no mujer, no lo vas a ser, esta misión es fácil, mi primera misión era muy complicada

-A si de que era.

-De hacer….-tomo una pausa, haciendo que el alvino y la castaña ,escucharan con mas atención- de compañero de Yuu -sonrío después de acabar la frase, Allen asintió ya que de el, su primera misión también, fue con el japonés.

-Con Kanda-san

-Si y Yuu es malo, en esa misión un buscador quedo herido, de la pierna y no podía caminar, Yuu lo dejo ahí y no quería ayudarlo yo me que, entre me voy con Yuu o me quedo, con el buscador.

-Y ¿Que hiciste?

-Me fui con Yuu.

-¿Y el buscador?

-Ah el bueno, el se quedo ahí esperando ayuda.

-¿Y tu llamaste a alguien, para que lo ayude?

-No por que había otro buscador, que estaba con nosotros y supongo, que el se encargo de el.

-¿Supongo?

-Si por que, yo no vi que le paso.

-Y lo dejaste ahí y nada mas.

-No tanto así, había otro buscador así que…no lo deje solo, técnicamente.

Dejaron el tema de lado y empezaron a hablar de otra cosa, Miranda con lo distraída que estaba, por una cosa muy curiosa que había encontrado en un árbol, se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que esta se caiga, los dos chicos que estaba adelante se dieron la vuelta, para ver a su compañera en el suelo.

-Miranda estas bien- pregunto el alvino, extendiendo la mano.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa se tuvieron que detener, soy una inútil.

-No lo eres –dijo Allen.

-Si Miranda, es mas yo me quería tomar un pequeño descanso.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip, no te preocupes.

Miranda se paro con la ayuda de Allen, luego se limpio el uniforme que se ensucio por la caída, y volvieron a caminar , Miranda estaba un poco feliz por que ayudo a Lavi a descansar se tropezó nuevamente, haciendo que sus dos compañeros nuevamente le ayudaran a levantarse.

-Hey Miranda se que quieres que yo descanse, pero estoy bien- lo dijo como si fuera una broma, o por lo menos así lo tomo Miranda.

5 pasos….., se resbalo con un charco de agua, se levanta, camina de nuevo, se cae, vuelve a levantarse, 5pasos, pierde el equilibrio, se levanta , vio una rana, se choca con un árbol , 5 pasos se torció el tobillo.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo que cada ves se hacia una mueca de disgusto, al ver a su compañera que se caiga cada 5 pasos, el no podía mas y eso que el no quería llegar rápido, tampoco tenia una paso rápido que se diga, pero eso era el colmo, la paciencia del pelirrojo no era tan larga como el de su compañero, de el ya se había agotado.

-Miranda eres muy torpe verdad- lo dijo enojado, bueno el si lo estaba pero no lo demostraba, hasta parecía que el lo dijo como si fuera un chiste o algo así, lo dijo con un tono amigable.

Miranda vio a Lavi, luego de unos segundo ella se fue a un lugar aparatado, y se volvió ovillo con un aura negra a su alrededor, repitiendo que era una inútil y que deberían irse, sin ella.

-¡Lavi!

-¿¡Que!? Yo no sabía que, era tan sentimental.

-Miranda, Lavi no lo dijo en ese sentido, no eres una inútil ahora vamos.

-No ustedes, vayan no voy a ser una carga, para ustedes.

-No lo vas a ser Miranda, vamos.

-No yo debería morir ahora, para no serles una carga.

-Hey Allen, mira ya veo el pueblo.

-Lavi eso no es importante ahora, tenemos que calmar a Miranda.

-Pero Allen, a este paso nunca vamos a llegar.

-Lavi- lo dijo como si se tratase de un sermón.

-Bueno ya- se acerco a la castaña, para intentar calmarla- Miranda no eres una inútil, si no que…sabes, ya casi llegamos y si vamos al pueblo sin ti, va a ser una problema - Miranda vio el pelirrojo, parecía que se repuso se levanto- vamos Miranda y no eres torpe bueno, tal ves algo…..demasiado.

Miranda al escuchar, eso volvió a su antigua posición, repitiendo que era un estorbo que solo causaba problemas, que debería morir por el bien de ellos, que era una inútil, ese tipo de cosas. Allen vio a Lavi el cual se sorprendió, al ver a Miranda así, Allen estaba enojado ya que después de todo, Miranda ya estaba por ponerse bien y viene Lavi , le dice eso era para golpearlo, de verdad no se si lo hacia apropósito, o en verdad que fue un error, no lo se pero en ese momento, se paso.

-¡Lavi!

-¿¡Que!?

-Tu…ay mira lo que hiciste.

-No fue intencional, se me salió, fue un accidente.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Bueno supongo que, nos vamos a la misión.

-Lavi ¿Y Miranda?

-La de dejamos aquí.

-No podemos dejarla sola.

-Si podemos, solo nos vamos, con los pies Allen, es fácil.

-Lavi no se trata de eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué?

-No podemos dejarla en este estado, tenemos que ayudarla.

-Si tu quieres Allen, tu puedes hacerlo solo.

-¿Tu no me vas a ayudar?

-Nop

-¿Porque no?

-Bueno Allen ya se hiso tarde, estamos atrasados, además que la misión es pan comido.

-Lavi quieres dejar sola a Miranda.

-Allen tenemos trabajo sabes.

-No podemos dejarla sola.

-Allen tenemos que ir, nosotros nos vamos a la misión, y luego volvemos por ella que tal.

-No Lavi, no podemos dejar a Miranda.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que en este estado, se podría suicidar.

-No seas dramático Allen, ella no lo va a hacer- se acerco a la castaña- ¿verdad Miranda?

-Debería morir.

-Ves Allen, ella no lo va hacer nada.

-Lavi, si mal lo recuerdas esto fue tu culpa.-

-Mi culpa, me ofendes Allen.

-Pero Lavi…..

-No, no ya entiendo Allen, piensas que yo lo hice apropósito verdad, que mal concepto tienes de mi Allen.

-Lavi yo no creo eso.

-Allen mi paciencia ya se agoto, no se la tuya- agarro su martillo- y Allen vienes o no.

-Pero Miranda…

-Eso es un no verdad.

-Lavi por favor, Miranda es sensible así que….

-Bueno Allen, nos vemos luego- dijo antes de decir- Martillo que cambia de forma ¡Salta!- se fue.

...

...

..

-Lavi me dejo, con Miranda yo tuve que consolarla, hasta que nuevamente Lavi con la inocencia, y así fue la misión Komui.

-Mn… ya veo los conflictos.

-No fue mi culpa, que ella fuera tan sentimental, los que no pueden soportar lo que digo, deberían…Irse de la orden.

Miranda estaba atrás, cuando escucho el comentario que hiso el pelirrojo, su aura negra que le había acompañado todo el viaje, apareció nuevamente luego se puso muy estérica.

-Si tiene razón, debería morir por el bien de la orden- salió corriendo de la habitación en donde, se encontraba.

-¡Lavi!- fue un coro de Allen y Komui.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no sabia que ella estaba ahí.

Fin de la primera misión

* * *

Bueno esta bonita historia, fue una combinación de ideas de mi y de mi hermana, la cual agradezco por dejar que yo escribiera estas 4 misiones de Miranda, esta es la primera de 4 espero, que les haya gustado y me dejan un reviews para saber si les gusto, bueno aquí me despido sin antes decir nos vemos en otra.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


End file.
